Los pensamientos de Gokudera
by KHR-yamagoku-8059
Summary: esta es la revolucion del 8059, y ni tu, ni ella, ni nadie, podra separarnos...


**bien es una idea corta, pero pues aqui se las dejo, espero les guste, y descubran quien es "ella"**

**KHR le pertenese a akira amano, la creadora de katekyo**

**bien eso es todo gosenlo**

* * *

Los pensamientos de Gokudera

Ella, lo único que impide nuestra unión es ella, la persona que nos hace fingir sentimientos, es solo ella, pero es egoísta no se da cuenta de que en verdad tu y yo nos amamos, no importa cuántas indirectas le demos, no importa cuántas veces salgamos de su rutina, porque al final ella termina ignorando todo lo que hacemos, cubriéndose los ojos fingiendo no ver lo que en verdad sentimos. Es imposible para ella el aceptar que nos amamos, es orgullosa y se enoja si desobedecemos, pero qué más da, que se enoje el mundo, que nos abandonen, pues sería mejor, no puedo seguir mintiendo diciendo que no siento nada, fingiendo cada vez que te veo, decirte cosas que no son ciertas, nos obliga a hacer cosas que no deseamos, pero cuando se dará cuenta.

Te he pedido mil y un veces que nos atrevamos a decirlo todo, pero tienes miedo, tienes mido de que todo resulte peor, y nos terminen separando... pero no podrán no se los permitiré, no les permitiré que te separen de mí, ni ella ni nadie, porque es tan difícil entender que nos amamos, pero supongo que por ser egoísta ella solo piensa en sí misma, dejando atrás si nos queremos en verdad. Pero luchare, luchare por lo que quiero, no tengo nada que arriesgar ella me a echo perder todo aquello que valoro, me a echo perder el miedo, y con el miedo me a echo perder el poco aprecio que sentía, pero ella se lo ha buscado, todo esto tendrá un fin, no sé cuándo. Sé que al final ya no me importara lo que piense de mí, o lo que pueda hacer para separarnos, y sé que al final yo y él seremos felices, aunque se oponga todo el maldito mundo, aunque seamos desterrados, y despreciados, al fin y al cabo eso es lo de menos.

Quisiera poder escapar de lo que no siento, pero al único lugar que veo, es este, el que ustedes crean para nosotros dos, vivimos diferentes fantasías, y sentimientos, asemos diferentes cosas, pero como sea terminamos juntos superando obstáculos, NO PAREN, se los ruego este es nuestro refugio, ustedes personas que escriben diversas situaciones para nosotros, ustedes que dibujan diferentes pensamientos o posiciones en las que podríamos estar, este mundo al que escapamos cada vez que queremos, somos homosexuales, es verdad y que con eso, si alguna vez ella me obligase a estar con una mujer o con otra persona, tengan en claro que es mentira, es falso, yo amo a Yamamoto, y por qué lo amo tanto no dejare que ella termine con este sentimiento.

Ahora revolucionaremos todo, ahora por fin tal vez ella entenderá que no importa que nos haga decir o hacer no podrá evitar que en el fondo nos amamos, nunca he agradecido nada en mi vida y lo confieso, pero tengan por seguro que les agradezco de todo corazón que abran sus mentes y nos den un espacio en sus corazones para poder ser feliz, donde por fin Gokudera y Yamamoto, puedan estar juntos, un lugar donde Yamamoto y yo nos amemos sobre todas las cosas, gracias.

Nunca podrás detenernos,

No hoy, no aquí,

Jamás podrás evitar lo que sentimos,

Aunque nos obligues a mar a otras personas,

No lo lograras,

Porque, no te lo permitiré,

No volverás a arrebatar me mi felicidad,

No volverás a hacerme quedar como un patán,

Como alguien que no pude lograr nada,

No me harás sentir mal,

Nunca, no otra vez,

Ahora es mi revolución,

La revolución de 8059,

Y quien se oponga,

Tenga por seguro que...

No podrán con migo,

Ni ella, ni tú, ni nadie

Mátame, que es la única solución

Atentamente una pareja que se amara en secreto hasta el último día.

* * *

**muchas garias por su tiempo y grasias a "Kuran-baka" , si no no lo ubiera podido subir, arigato, creo que me tardare en subir, mas por que temgo problemas con la pagina, pero tengan oir seguro que en cuanto pueda subira mas ideas locas XD..**

**review?**


End file.
